


Por que puedo mirar al cielo ... besar tus manos...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Series: Y las caricias seran la brisa... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At firts it´s only fluff!, But then! Smut happens, Derek Loves Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Erica/Isaac/Boyd, Smut, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles planning things, eventually
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Por fin, después de tanto estaban listos, la primera vez, su primera vez el uno con el otro...O al menos esperaban llegar ahí...Eventualmente.





	Por que puedo mirar al cielo ... besar tus manos...

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, después de seis meses, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esta serie. 
> 
> En esta ocasión, centrda total y completamente en la primera vez de nuestros dos querido idiotas. 
> 
> La canción para este trabajo mis queridos seres es: 
> 
> Luz de día - Enanitos verdes.

Las cosas se habían asentado en Beacon Hills.

La manada era fuerte, el emisario los mantenía unidos, los lobos que antes no habían aceptado su destino, ahora estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Y era por eso que Derek podía permitirse pensar en la suavidad de la piel de Stiles.

En la manera en la cual se esencia cambiaba cada vez que se besaban, como se volvía más profunda, intoxicante, invitante. Haciendo que el lobo en su pecho se volviera loco de deseo, que quisiera salir y por fin clavar sus colmillos en el suave cuello que siempre estaba expuesto para él.

No estaba seguro si su emisario lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente, pero cada vez que Stiles hacia la cabeza hacía atrás, cada vez que exponía esa piel llena de lunares, era más difícil controlarse.

Por ejemplo, en ese momento, en donde casi toda la manada estaba en la casa, apretados en uno de los sillones, como era costumbre, y su novio estaba pegado a su costado izquierdo.

Estaba seguro que los demás podían oler que tanto lo excitaba la manera en la que Stiles se pasaba ausentemente los dedos sobre la boca después de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca, y como en cuanto terminaba con ellas, metía lentamente cada uno de sus dígitos a la boca, limpiándolos distraídamente.

Si no fuera por el simple hecho de que durante todo ese tiempo, la atención del menor estaba en la televisión, Derek hubiera pensado que lo estaba haciendo para seducirlo.

No es que estuviera infeliz con la velocidad que llevaba su relación, ambos eran personas táctiles y sensuales.

Estaban dispuestos a abrazar, besar, tocar, morder, restregarse el uno contra le otro… pero aún no habían llegado a un impulso sexual.

Si, de vez en cuando, en esos instantes en los que se perdían el uno en el otro, y esas sesiones de frotar lentamente sus miembros juntos se convertían en orgasmos garantizados, pero no habían pasado de eso.

En los 24 años de vida que Derek llevaba en la tierra, jamás se había corrido tantas veces en sus pantalones como en esos momentos.

Y no debería de estar pensando en eso cuando estaba en una habitación llena de lobos que podían oler como su excitación crecía. Si las miradas que los demás lobos le estaban lanzando eran algo por lo cual se podía llevar, en ese momento estaban más traumados que nada.

Sonrió y apretó más el cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo.

Escucho como Scott imitaba el sonido de alguien vomitando.

Estúpido alfa, si ya sabían cómo Derek se ponía cuando estaba cerca de Stiles no lo podían culpar si no controlaba sus reacciones.

Aunque… por el suave olor picante que provenía de su novio, él no era el único que no podía controlar sus reacciones.

Se recargo contra el sillón, llevándose consigo el peso del chico sentado en su regazo, y dejo que su mente vagara.

Había algo extraño en la manera en que había conseguido ser feliz, nunca pensó que lo lograría después de lo que paso con Kate, con su familia, con todas aquellas personas que lo rompieron de una manera tan irreparable, y sin embargo, después de unos años, encontró a una persona que no estaba intentando arreglarlo, que no quería que fuera perfecto.

La persona que era la marea en la hora más baja, quien era los suaves rayos de sol al amanecer, la cálida brisa de un día de verano, el olor de casa, las estrellas hechas cuerpo…

Stiles, el único de entre todos que parecía estar hecho para él.

Lentamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por los brazos del chico, centrándose en los lunares de los cuales ya conocía el lugar, no sabía de qué se trataba la película que estaban viendo, o quien la había elegido, desde el principio estaba distraído por la mera presencia de su pareja en la habitación. Con lentitud bajo sus labios hasta que hicieron contacto con la piel expuesta del cuello.

Sintió como un temblor recorría el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Succiono la piel entre sus labios, estaba a punto de pasar su lengua por el lugar cuando…

-¡Oh por amor a todo lo que es sagrado! – Scott.

-¡Deja que terminen idiota! – Erica.

-Tienes que admitir que es sexy – Isaac.

-No sé si sentirme ofendida porque nos ignoran, o si sacar el teléfono para poder enseñarles después como se veían – Lydia.

Dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente en el cuello de Stiles, y escucho como este dejaba salir una risita.

-Vamos chicos, ¡No es como si no los hubiéramos encontrado a ustedes en peores situaciones! – comento mientras se recargaba más pesadamente contra el pecho de Derek.

-Tal vez nos has encontrado en esas situaciones Stiles ¡pero nunca las hemos comenzado cuando toda la manada está en una habitación! – exclamo Scott, tirando sus manos al aire en un gesto dramático.

-McCall, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – refuto Isaac, sonriendo pícaramente – siempre que Boyd, Erica y yo estamos en una habitación… -

-Nope, no, no, no necesito saber nada de eso –

Su manada era ridícula, pero tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual funcionaban tan bien.

Porque nadie esperaba que fueran perfectos.

Simplemente podían ser ellos.

Sin problemas.

Dejo un último beso en el cuello de Stiles antes de devolver su mirada a la pantalla.

Parecía que estaban viendo El rey León.

-__-___-___-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Stiles estaba frustrado.

Muy, muy frustrado.

Podría sonar increíblemente cliché (y si había algo que odiara, eran los clichés, pero en esta ocasión, vaya que se aplicaba) pero desde aquel primer beso con Derek supo que no iba a haber otra persona para él.

Nadie más.

Derek sería su futuro.

Y estaba más que bien con eso.

Pero en estos momentos, en lo que preparaba la cena sus pensamientos solo circulaban alrededor de una cosa.

Y esa cosa hacía que sus pantalones le apretaran en la entrepierna.

Corto con un poco más de fuerza las zanahorias, y cerro los ojos, intentando obligarse a respirar.

Quería tener sexo con Derek.

Todo el sexo del mundo.

En todas las posiciones posibles.

Con todas las combinaciones posibles.

Pero no sabía como sacar a relucir el tema.

Sabía que su novio podría ponerse nervioso por su edad, o por la decisión, o por miles de cosas, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que su mente solo pensara en eso.

Abrió los ojos, tenía que hacer un plan para poder convencer al alfa.

Si había algo por lo que estaba ansioso era por el nuevo nivel de intimidad que abriría entre ellos, ya que comprendía lo que significaba tal acto.

Para él, era cuestión de confianza, más que de amor (aunque también existía ese factor), ya que dejabas que el contrario te viera en tú faceta más débil, te viera sin protección, sin nada con que defenderte.

Y eso daba algo de miedo.

Pero si algo sabía era que Derek jamás le haría daño.

Jamás.

Abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Necesitaba un plan.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Derek sabía que Stiles planeaba algo.

Lo podía sentir en sus huesos.

Además de que Erica lo hubiera sacado del loft con una expresión casi maniática de felicidad. Eso nunca era buena señal.

Si su novio había reclutado a Erica para que lo ayudara… las cosas tenían que ser grandes.

Increíblemente grandes.

-Oh vamos SourAlfa, solo quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes – su beta ni siquiera lo estaba volteando a ver, muy ocupada enviando un texto desde su celular.

-Claro que te he acompañado, pero a estas excursiones también vienen Isaac, Boyd o ambos, así que no puedes culpar de sentir algo de sospecha el ver que solo viene usted señorita Reyes – dijo volteándola a ver de reojo.

Su beta solo le sonrió.

Si, totalmente, Stiles estaba planeando algo.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, no duden en dejar un reviw. 
> 
> En el siguiente capitulo... sabremos más del plan de Stiles! 
> 
> Con cariño 
> 
> KnQ


End file.
